of_order_and_chaosfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Elfen
Die Elfen lebten seit Jahrhunderten von den Menschen getrennt und fühlten sich den Menschen und auch den anderen Rassen überlegen, lebten sie doch länger und hatten eine viel tiefere Verbindung zur Natur und zur Magie. Als jedoch die Zeit des Leidens begann, wurden auch die Elfen und sogar die Waldelfen von den Naturwesen und Feenkreaturen angegriffen, denen sie sich doch immer so nahe gefühlt hatten. Es wurde ihnen vorgeworfen, sie hätten ihre Versprechen nicht eingehalten und sich gegen die Natur versündigt. Und so fielen die Naturwesen und Feen über die Elfen her. Einige Zeit lang hielten die Elfen dem endlosen Sturm der Natur stand, immer mehr ihrer Krieger fielen und so mussten sie auch wie alle anderen Völker ihre Heimat verlassen. Und so flohen sie in ihrem Lônd-in Niré, dem Pfad der Tränen, aus ihrer alten Heimat. Das Trauma dieser Flucht liegt noch immer tief im Herzen eines jeden Elfen. Eine Spezies in Trauer Die Hochelfen vermissen ihre Heimat,Aman Varda. Die Waldelfen vermissen den Urwald, Athel Loren. Jeder Stamm der Elfen leidet unter dem Verlust des Landes ihrer Vorfahren. Der Traum eines jeden Elfen ist es eines Tages wieder in ihre Heimat zurückzukehren und die Hoffnung darauf tragen sie in ihrem Herzen und durch diese diese geben sie niemals auf und sie lässt sie immer wieder über sich hinauswachsen. Die Elfen haben sich gut an ihr enges Zusammenleben mit den anderen Spezies angepasst. Zwar leben sie in ihren eigenen Vierteln und sind oft arrogant, aber sie haben gelernt, dass die anderen Rassen doch sehr nützlich sein können. Die Waldelfen leben hauptsächlich an den Rändern der Städte und in kleinen Dörfern am Waldesrand. Avariel The avariel are winged elves. These rare creatures were more common when the worlds of the multiverse were young, but frequent conflicts with dragons much reduced the winged elves’ number. Still, a few colonies persist in the Material Plane and on the Plane of Air. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Avariel Weapon Training. You are proficient with the javelin, spear, shortbow, and longbow. Flight. You have a flying speed of 30 feet. You can fly only in short bursts; you fall if you end your turn in the air and nothing else is holding you aloft. To use this speed, you can’t be wearing medium or heavy armor. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Auran.' ' Grugach The grugach shun contact with other folk, preferring the solace of the deepest forests and the companionship of wild animals. Even other elves draw their suspicion. The grugach tend toward chaos and neutrality. They feel no special duty to anyone beyond their own folk and the forest that is their home. Troubles beyond their borders are best kept there. At the same time, they harbor little ambition beyond a peaceful coexistence with nature. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score or Wisdom score increases by 1. Grugach Weapon Training. You are proficient with the spear, shortbow, longbow, and net. Druidic Talent. You know the druidcraft cantrip. Once you reach 3rd level, you can cast the entangle spell once per day as a 1st-level spell using this trait. Wisdom is your spellcasting ability for this spell. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Sylvan. In addition, you can choose not to speak, read, or write Common and instead speak, read, and write one additional language of your choice. Kategorie:Rassen